


What's That Smell?

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A few weeks after a fight where Dean sends Castiel away, he finds out why that was not a good idea.





	What's That Smell?

It had been weeks since Castiel left.

The fight was stupid, but Dean had been pissed, said a whole lot of things that he didn’t really mean, then told Castiel to get out.  The angel had listened to him, and that was that.

A few weeks later, however, Dean realized why that had been such a grave mistake.

He got up fairly late, going to the bathroom to take a piss before heading to the kitchen to find some sort of food.  He was craving bacon, which was the norm, and he seriously hoped they had some or he would just hop in the car and go to a diner for bacon.

Bacon was all he was thinking about when he got to the kitchen, walking right by Sam and his healthy yogurt with fruit and nuts and straight for the fridge, sighing in relief when he saw the slab of bacon inside.

Dean didn’t notice Sam’s confused stare as he headed for the stove, grabbing a pan and putting six strips of bacon on it to cook.  Dean didn’t notice when Sam got up, walking over to Dean and taking a deep breath.

The bacon had begun to sizzle by the time Sam said anything.  “What’s that smell?”

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, giving him an incredulous look.  “It’s bacon, dude,” he replied, using tongs to nudge the bacon so it didn’t stick.  “Pig. Delicious, yummy goodness.  And it’s mine – if you want some you can make it yourself.”

“No, not the bacon, Dean,” Sam said, annoyance evident in his voice.  He stepped closer to his brother, leaning in a bit to take a deep breath.  “It’s  _you_.”

Dean elbowed backward, catching Sam’s stomach.  “I haven’t showered yet, asshole.  Let me eat my bacon in peace and I’ll go shower.”

“No, Dean,” Sam repeated again, grabbing Dean and spinning him around.  Dean saw the serious look on Sam’s face then, putting the tongs down in response.  “You smell different.  You smell…”

Sam leaned in and took another deep breath.  “You smell pregnant, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes bugged, shock and surprise falling over his face.  Pregnant?  He couldn’t be pregnant.  Castiel had left, he couldn’t be pregnant.  He couldn’t do this by himself, he didn’t  _want_  to be pregnant.  He couldn’t do this without Cas, what was he supposed to do?

Sam recognized the look of horror and sadness pass over Dean’s face, taking a chance and pulling Dean in for a hug.  To his surprise, Dean collapsed into Sam’s arms, tears escaping as Dean inhaled his brother’s comforting Alpha scent.

“It’s gonna be okay, De,” Sam said, reaching over and turning down the stove before rubbing Dean’s back.  “We can figure this out.  We can get Cas to come back, we can fix this.  It’s going to be okay.”

Dean blubbered something against Sam’s chest, but Sam couldn’t understand what it was that he’d said. They stood there for a minute before Dean finally pulled away.  

Sam held his shoulders, making Dean meet his eyes.  “Bacon, then shower, then we’ll talk, okay?”

Dean nodded, his stomach rumbling for the bacon.  He turned back to the stove, grateful that Sam had turned the heat down so his bacon hadn’t been ruined.  He quickly finished cooking, ate, and headed for the shower, tears in his eyes all the while.

While Dean was in the shower, Sam took the Impala and sped to the closest convenient store to buy pregnancy tests.  It was completely possible that Sam had made a mistake – he’d never even been around a pregnant Omega male before, how the hell would he know what one smelled like – but he was fairly certain he was right.  Dean’s scent had changed, now Sam not only wanted to protect his Omega brother, but he wanted to protect his Omega brother who smelled even sweeter than before, hints of another family member surrounding him.  It was as if the Alpha inside of Sam knew that his future niece or nephew was growing inside of Dean’s belly before it was big enough to show.

Dean was toweling off when Sam knocked on the bathroom door, opening it at Dean’s grunt.  “I got some tests,” Sam said, holding them out in offering. Dean stared at the boxes, frozen for a moment.

“Come on, De, we need to know for sure,” Sam insisted, walking over to Dean and putting them all down on the counter before opening one and taking out the instructions.  He read through them before laying the stick out, repeating the process with the other four tests he’d purchased.  

“Just pee on all of these and then we wait.  Pee now, then you can go get clothes on,” Sam instructed, a hint of Alpha authority seeping into his voice.  Dean nodded, so Sam retreated from the bathroom, waiting for Dean in the hall.

A couple minutes later Dean came out, not saying anything as he walked down to his room to get dressed. Sam took note of the time, glancing in the bathroom to see all of the sticks lined up on the counter, those little sticks holding the power of changing their lives forever.  When enough time had passed and Dean hadn’t come back, Sam went in search of his brother, finding him staring at the bottle of whiskey in the library.

“Came in here for a drink before I realized I probably shouldn’t do that…” Dean said sadly, acknowledging Sam’s entrance.  Sam put a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Let’s go check for sure, yeah?” Sam asked calmly, steering Dean back toward the bathroom.  They walked in together, Dean taking a deep breath before they stepped close enough to see the test results.  
Every one of them was positive.

For the second time that morning, Sam found his arms full of his brother, Dean overwhelmed with emotions. He was talking into Sam’s chest, but the only words Sam able to catch were “Cas,” “gone,” “baby,” and “can’t.”

It took a little while, but Sam calmed Dean enough to get him to his room, tucking his brother in to bed and shushing him to sleep.  Dean was emotionally exhausted, so he was snoring in just a few minutes.

That’s when Sam went to call Castiel.  Their phone conversation was very short, however, because once Sam was done berating Castiel for leaving and said the two words “Dean’s pregnant,” the angel had zapped himself to the door of the bunker and was running down the stairs.

He froze in the library, just a few feet in front of Sam, and took a deep breath.  Sam could see the change in Castiel when he caught the scent of pregnant Omega, realizing that Sam had not been lying.

“I should have never left him, Sam,” Castiel said, distraught at the thought of Dean pregnant with his child and alone.

“I know,” Sam replied, ushering Castiel down the hall to Dean’s room.  “What matters is that you’re here now, though, and you’re not leaving again.”

Castiel nodded enthusiastically, looking into Dean’s open door.  The older Winchester was still sleeping, fingers clenched in his blanket. “Never leaving Dean or our pup, ever again.”

Sam watched as Castiel headed inside, slipping out of his trench coat and jacket, shoes left on the floor as he climbed into bed behind Dean.  His hand settled itself on Dean’s stomach, waking him from his sleep.

“Cas?” Dean asked, confused and sleep muddled.

“Yes, Dean.  I’m here,” Castiel responded, leaning down to scent Dean’s neck.  “I’m here and I’ll never leave you again.”

Dean’s hand covered Castiel’s on his stomach, turning toward the angel.  “Me and our pup,” Dean said, a hint of hope in his voice.

“You and our pup,” Castiel confirmed, bringing his lips to Dean’s in a sweet kiss, which was Sam’s cue to close the door and leave them to themselves.

He had a supernatural bunker to baby proof, after all.  


End file.
